Difícil Amizade
by Vitoria.Potter
Summary: [PósHBP] Harry, as vésperas da Batalha Final tem que enfentar certos problemas muitos difíceis que envolvem Ginny Weasley, como uma Dolorosa e Difícil Amizade.


_Cap. Único_ _Difícil Amizade_

Novembro, na opinião de Harry estava passando rápido demais, vai ver que a falta de noticias de Voldemort, Snape e Cia. fazia também que a ansiedade o fizesse passar mais devagar.

Mas aquele dia estava mais do que o normal, nunca uma aula de Transfiguração parecera tão longa. Sorte que agora teria tempo livre, onde poderia descansar, longe de Ron e Hermione.

Ron e Hermione, seus melhores amigos. Sempre pensara nesse _"e" _como uma soma, mas agora ele representava Ron _E_ Hermione, juntos, namorando!

Harry ficara realmente feliz pelos amigos, depois de anos de enrolação, 7 anos, mas somente 3 oficiais, Ron finalmente se declarou.

Foi logo depois da ultima dança, no casamento de Gui e Fleur. Eles estavam discutindo, e para variar, Krum era o alvo, somente por que Hermione dançou uma música com ele. Depois de muitas serpentinas jogadas, por ambos os lados, Hermione desabou em lagrimas, dizendo que não agüentava mais aquilo. Ron por outro lado, começou a rir, que por um lado foi bem assustador, tanto isso como a cara que Hermione fez quando ele a segurou pelos ombros e disse: "Eu Amo você!"

Hermione, que já estava parando de chorar, voltou, mas dessa vez copiosamente, enquanto Ron a abraçava e fazia carinhos na sua cabeça.

Pode se dizer que no dia seguinte nA Toca, Ron logo ao acordar e dar "Bom dia, Meu Amor" para Hermione, a cozinha ficou terrivelmente quieta, e Mione, terrivelmente vermelha. Após o que pareceram ser 5 silenciosos minutos, a baderna volta, dessa vez com os gêmeos gritando algo como: "Futura Sra. Weasley" para Hermione, e a própria Molly, chorando dessa vez de alegria. Depois disso houve um grande beijo, com direito a "Controle seus hormônios, Ron" de Sr. Weasley.

Apesar de namorarem, as brigas agora, eram mais constantes, e por motivos mais bobos ainda, coisa que incomodava Harry. Por isso um tempo para si, longe das brigas era o que precisava.

Estava no 1º andar, quando vê uma longa cascata cor de fogo dobrar o corredor, sorri involuntariamente e corre até ela dizendo:

- Hei, Ginny!

A garota vira a cabeça em direção a voz, apesar de já saber quem era, e diz com um sorriso:

- Ola Harry!

O simples sorriso dela, já foi capaz de deixar Harry fora de órbita, quem sabe em Marte, o Planeta Vermelho?

Então, aula de que agora? – Pergunta a garota, ainda sorrindo e retomando a caminhada.

Hã? Ah, eu estou em Período Livre agora, isso é comum no 7º ano, e Hermione cisma que esse deve ser um tempo para de dedicar aos NIEM's – Digo a acompanhando – E você?

Ah, isso é so um pouquinho de stress, nada que meu irmã não resolva com uma sessão na Sala Precisa – Ela diz com um sorriso maroto e arrancando uma gargalhada de mim – Bem agora estou indo para a aula de Feitiços.

Quer que eu te acompanhe? – Pergunto de súbito

Não precisa Harry, mas acho que você já esta fazendo isso. – Diz risonha.

Harry com um sorriso, pega os livros da mão dela, apesar da car indignada sabe que ela esta agradecida, e continuam a andar. Vão conversando sobre assuntos banais, enquanto Harry se lembra de como é fácil conversar com ela, e enche a mente de lembranças.

_Fazia sol àquela manhã, e Harry acabava de chegar com Lupin à casa dos Weasley. Foi recebido com um abraço apertado de Sra. Weasley, e uma xícara de suco de abóbora com diversos pãezinhos. Logo e seguida aparece Ron e Hermione, ambos suados, provavelmente de desgnomizar o jardim. Após os devidos cumprimentos e um papinho amigável, a porta se abre novamente, e por ela passa uma Gina, toda suja de barro, mas ainda assim linda. Ela lhe da um sorriso e um beijinho no rosto e diz que iria subir para se lavar. Com certeza, aquele não foi o melhor a se dizer, pois logo em seguida o monstro de Harry já estava praticamente agitado. Os amigos vendo a reação de Harry o puxaram para um joguinho de Snap Explosivo._

_Somente no dia seguinte que Harry pode ter uma conversa decente com Gina. Ela, após o discurso herói de Harry disse:_

_Apesar de não achar sua decisão a certa, pois hoje em dia ninguém esta seguro, aceito o que você quer, mas lembre-se, eu sempre ajudarei você no que for preciso._

_Essas palavras só fizeram com que Harry ficasse mais apaixonado, se é possível, por ela._

No fim decidiram voltar a ser só amigos, coisa que não estava sendo nada fácil para ele.

Não podia negar, por que não era nada fácil vê-la e não beija-la, ou simplesmente abraça-la como antes. Era duro ter que encarar a garota por quem é apaixonado e que já foi: a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, colega e ex-namorada como amiga. Mas se é para o bem dela, apesar de ambos sofrerem, Harry se esforçaria.

Estava tão absorto em pensamento que nem percebera quando chegaram ao 3º andar, na porta de sal de Feitiços, era inacreditável que quando estava com, ou simplesmente pensando nela como o tempo passava rápido.

Bem, eu fico por aqui, te vejo no jantar – Ela diz, vindo em minha direção para me dar um beijinho no rosto.

Meu monstro interno não se controla e impede que ela se afaste rápido. Lhe dou um abraço apertado como se quisesse tela assim para sempre, e para minha surpresa ela retribui.

Passaram o que foram pra mim horas, afinal a sensação de te-la nos braços novamente é maravilhosa, quando o abraço foi desfeito.

Eu olho no fundo dos olhos cor de mel que tanto amo, e a ouço dizer pra mim:

Nos, Weasleys quando colocamos uma coisa na cabeça, sempre conseguimos... - os olhos começam a brilhar - eu como uma boa integrante da família consigo tudo o que desejo. Mas ate hoje, não consegui, não conseguirei e nem mais quero uma única coisa: Deixar de amar você.

Dizendo isso ela entra na sala, mais rápido o suficiente para não ver 2 grossas lagrimas caírem dos meus olhos e eu sussurrar:

Eu também Amo você, Gina.

_**N/B: **__Nossa, quem diria! Os papéis se inverteram! Euzinha, beta dessa pexoinha que tanto amo³¹²!_

_Bom... o que dizer? Que a short tá super-fofa? Já disse... que eu AmEi? Também já disse._

_Ah! Eu digo uma coisa muito simples: taH LindaaH !!!_

_Marte... ahuashuashua... cavalheirismo é spre bem vindo, não? Rs_

_Continua assim, moxaa... vx tem futuro!_

_.um PoTtErKiSs dA §høfî§._

_**N/A: **__Vitória completamente vermelha Por Merlin! Quantos elogios! Não sei se mereço tanto! _

_E ximmm, Shofis, o cavalheirismo é muito bem vindo, afinal é Harry Potter, e eu axo sinceramente q esse seria um gesto característico dele. _

_Massss... se mereço ou não tantos elogios, é por SuA conta LinDah pessoinha sentada na frente do PC. Comente, afinal essa PoBrE alma aponta pra si gostaria MuItOoo. Well, é só isso... nos encontramos (quem sabe!) na prox. fic._

_**Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado**_

_**BjOos**_

√**ïтσяïα.ρσттεя**


End file.
